Untitled King Grayskull Veena One Shot
by LotornoMiko
Summary: The night before he leaves on a quest, Grayskull is determined to gift Veena with a piece of himself. Major spoilers for the MYP 200x show. Especilly the episode which debut Grayskull and Veena. Male Female pairing. Angsty smut piece.


Standard Disclaimer Time: I do not own He-man and the Masters of the Universe or the characters wtihin. I make no money off of this fic. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.

-Michelle

It is quiet in the forest that makes up so much of the surrounding area around my castle. I can hear nothing of it's creatures, not even the subtle noise of the crickets chirping heard, or that of the hoot of the night owls who prowl about searching for a meal. There is not even a breeze to stir the tree tops, transforming the forest from a living, breathing entity into something unnatural, sinister. For all outward appearances, the forest looks the same. But the animals know better. I know better. There is evil afoot this night. An evil so sinister, it has stolen the very voice of the forest. It is an evil that will steal more than just that, an evil that wants to spread it's poison into my kingdom.

The evil won't just stop with my own lands. All of Eternia will be in danger. I and my people stand ready, the last bastion of hope against the coming threat. But we will not be enough. My sorceress wife has seen it, has tasted the future that will come to pass despite our current efforts. Something more is needed. But what that something is, even Veena's magic could not reveal. Try as she might, the closest to an answer we can use, has been the advice to seek out another. To find and speak with the Oracle of Silesza. No one knows if this oracle is even still alive. He exists in a realm that is outside my sorceress's reach. She won't even be able to aid me on my journey, and many fear this search will be a waste of our time.

I cannot think like that. I cannot give up grasping at that one sliver of hope we have left. I will go, and I WILL find this oracle. And if the Gods themselves are willing, I will return with the power needed to vanquish all our enemies.

My journey will begin come morning. I do not want to wait that long, and it's only a concession to my wife, that I spend one last night in our castle home. She is not being entirely selfish here. She and I both know I am tired from the day's battle, from a week of non stop fighting. I need this chance to rest, to prepare myself not only for my journey, but for the battle that will be waiting for me upon my return.

I am so sick of the endless fighting. Of how one enemy is vanquished, only to have a new threat emerge to endanger the peace of my kingdom. I want nothing more than to put a stop to this, to live to see the day the violence and bloodshed gives way to peace and prosperity. I don't think that is a foolish wish, but deep down I know peace is a dream that will forever elude my grasp. And yet I can't stop yearning for it, if not for me, then for my people. For my friends. And most especially for my beautiful wife, Veena. I want her to live in a world free of fear, a world where she can safely raise children. I want a world for her where happiness is not born of stolen moments that exist among the despair.

Most of all, I want to live in that world with her. To live, to laugh, to grow old together. But I don't delude myself. These hands of mine may forge the path to peace, but only at a price. Veena tries to deny it, lying to herself about what her visions mean. She tempers her words to be soft, making it a question over whether or not I will perish. But her eyes cannot hide the truth. I know with certainty I will die, that the only thing I can affect of my fate, is how and when my death happens.

I will do everything I can to ensure my death leads to the start of a new era for Eternia. I will bring peace with my last breaths, even as my passing deepens the pain in my wife's eyes. There's nothing I can do to prevent that pain from scarring her, nothing I can do to truly ease the ache of a despairing heart. I can only give her a purpose, one small but important reason to go on living without me.

I can only hope the Gods see to bless my intentions on this night. To help ensure we make the miracle that is a child between us. Before I leave in the morning, I want Veena to be pregnant with our baby.

It is with this intention that I wait for Veena to finish with her bath. It is the reason I try to put aside thoughts of the coming evil and of my journey. I want nothing to distract me from my wife, I want to give her one last perfect memory before we lose it all. I want to chase the pain from her eyes, want to see her smile one last time. I even long for selfish things, wanting, needing to see the erotic expressions she wears as her climax and mine sweep through her body.

My patience is not infinite. I am feeling every minute of the wait by the time Veena appears. She has a towel wrapped around her body, her breasts barely adequately covered. The towel falls short mid thigh, allowing my gaze to travel unobstructed over the long length of her legs. She is tall for a woman, but next to me, she seems petite, delicate. That delicate quality had once frightened me. I had feared that my touch would break her, that my large and clumsy hands would bruise her fair skin, that even my gentlest caress would hurt her. I know now that is not true. That she can endure far more than her body would allow one to believe. I look forward to testing the limits of her endurance tonight, and know she's yet to realize what I intend to do.

Veena has gone to stand in front of a mirror, a brush in her hand. She's carefully using it to tame the wild tangles of her blue green hair. Her wings are furled close to her body, but flutter gently. She is trying to dry out it's feathers, and it's not only her wings that are wet. I can see beads of moisture on the skin that is exposed. I immediately want to lick them up, to lick HER, and it's enough to trigger the start of my excitement.

I join her in front of the mirror, my arms wrapping around her from behind. Her wings make it difficult under normal circumstances, but as they are now, held tight against her back? I can just manage an awkward press against her. Her reflected gaze is surprised, the brush stilling in her hand. She has sensed the mood, sensed that this is no ordinary hug.

"Grayskull?" She makes a question of my name. I have to bend a great deal in order to lick the skin of her shoulder. Her wings tremble in response, their shuddering motion different from the drying flutter she had been doing.

"You taste good." I tell her, my voice low, husky with desire. I drag my tongue across her skin, making an exaggerated show of how much I enjoy tasting her. I want to taste elsewhere, it's all I can do not to throw Veena over my shoulder, and carry her to our bed. It helps to be touching her, to be this close to her. To inhale the clean scent of her, and feel the silky smooth texture of her skin on my tongue.

"You should be resting." It is a gentle admonishment, Veena not yet ready to let go of her concern.

"I'll rest later." I tell her, but I wonder if it's a promise I can keep. After all, I do intend to have her as many times as I can manage before this night is over. "For now, I need you more than I need sleep." I've licked over to her neck, my teeth grazing over her pulse point. It's just barely maintaining an even tempo, Veena interested in my actions but not yet excited enough for her pulse to quicken in acknowledgment.

"I'm not sure this is wise." But it is not a rejection. I lift my head, my eyes meeting her reflection's. My face is in the mirror too, and it shows her the absolutely wicked smirk I give her.

"Wise it may not be." I agree, and bring my lips to caress over her ear. "But it is an act that is

absolutely necessary."

A quirk of her brow, Veena not at all convinced. "Necessary?" She asks in a doubting tone of voice.

"How else am I to work off this excessive of pent up energy?"

"You could go for a run around the castle." She suggests, then gasps. My hands have landed on her hips, grabbing her firmly, and pulling her bottom to grind against my front. I can feel the feathers of her wings caressing the backs of my hands, just as she can feel my arousal, the erection that is barely contained by the furs of my shorts.

"Running won't help this time." I tell her, and still Veena plays coy.

"Perhaps a cold bath?"

"Veena." I practically growl her name. It feels good to grind against her, but even better things can be experienced between us. "Enough of your teasing, woman!"

"But you LIKE my teasing." She retorts, dropping the hair brush. It is an unspoken signal of her acceptance, an invitation to do more. With one hand still gripping her hip, I use the other to catch at her hand. Bring it back and towards my face so that I can brush kisses over it. It is a sweetly tender move, so at odds with grinding I am doing.

Veena's gaze softens, my wife doing a twist of her hand, escaping my hold long enough to caress fingers on my cheek. It is her own tender expression, all her love and adoration for me in that touch. I shift against her, allowing her to turn to face me. She has to crane her neck back in order to gaze up at me, the difference in our heights that vast. She'll actually go on tip toe, rising to meet me as I bend down to kiss her pouty lips.

We are still in the place, still in that mood where love supersedes desire. But it will give ground, will allow desire to take over as passion stirs, our kissing changing from gentle mouthing to something urgent. Desperate. My lips are almost brutal, demanding things from her. Veena does not tease me here, yielding to our mutual need, her lips parting on a sigh. My tongue slides across hers, teasing, exploring. I feel the responding movement of hers, Veena dueling her tongue against mine, trying to take control of the kiss. I won't let her, choosing to control the pace, to dominate and overwhelm her with need. I feel her nails dig into my shoulders, Veena securing a grip on me as she starts to tremble worse than any that her wings had done.

I won't let her fall, my arms supporting her. But I am not behaving, backing her up against the mirror's glass. My hands make quick work of her towel, purposefully flinging it away from us. I feel the delight of her bare skin on my own, her little nipples already beading in anticipation. She rubs them against me, and I stifle a groan. I want her down on her knees, want to feel her breasts wrapped around my cock. She doesn't fight my hands pushing her down, Veena going eager to her knees.

She doesn't wait for me to ask, already tugging down my furs. My cock juts out from my body, it's size fitting to a man of my large stature. It never fails to impress Veena, her expression pleased, maybe even worshipful as she runs fingers up and down my shaft. I twitch violently at her touch, wanting, needing more than the gentle tease of her fingers. She pretends not to notice, her touch delicate and making the ache inside me nearly unbearable.

"Veena..." I growl, but is it a warning or a plea? Either way she doesn't heed me, Veena gently gripping me in an attempt to hold me still for her tongue. She's just as careful with her tongue as she was with her fingers, demurely lapping at the head of my cock. I break out into a sweat, beads of it sliding down my brow. She's barely done anything, and already I want to beg.

She gazes up at me as her tongue licks just a little harder, encouraging the moisture that beads on the tip of me, to ooze out faster. She has no complaint about the taste, her tongue turning eager as though it is the greatest of treats. My head is going blank, lost to white noise and the look in her eyes as she teases me with her tongue. I can barely remember the desire that drove me to guide her to do this, practically babbling as I make my request.

"Breasts...now..."

A few more licks as she considers my words. And then she shifts against me, enough so that her breasts are cushioned around my dick. They are so soft, so pliant, and they feel amazing squeezing around my dick. It gets better when Veena begins to move, her breasts and my cock generating pleasurable friction. It's almost as good as being inside her. Almost but not quite, there's enough minute differences to make burying myself inside her sex the infinitely more pleasing choice. But there is no expectations placed on me when I am between her breasts. It's all about my pleasure, rather than the shared experience of it. Veena is working to make me feel good, with no expectations in return.

When her lips part to take the tip of me inside her, I nearly see stars. Her tongue swirls over me, her breasts rubbing over my length. I know I should stop this, that I shouldn't waste any of my seed. I try to tell her to stop, to make known my intent to finish between her legs. But the words are lost when she starts sucking on the tip of me, trying to force out my climax. My hips buck one time, more of me going deeper into her mouth. I no longer want her to stop, telling myself I can be selfish this one time and come in her mouth rather than inside her womb.

I feel guilt, but it doesn't stop me from climaxing. From flooding her mouth so badly that there is no hope for Veena to swallow it all down. She coughs, choking on some of it. Then uses the back of her arm to wipe free the remains of my come. Coherent thought is restored to me, I am hauling her upright, lifting her into my arms. Kissing her, not caring that she tastes like me now. I am grateful for what she has done without complaint, breaking the kiss to tell her. To show her. I stalk forward with Veena carried in my arms, heading to our bed where I lay her down.

"You are so beautiful." I tell her, my gaze appreciative as I look her over. Her skin is a golden tan, her nipples a light dusky color. Those breasts that please me so much are large, almost too much for even my large hands to hold. Veena likes when I play with her breasts. Likes the way I kiss and suck on her nipples. I do that now, popping one into my mouth. Doing a furious suck that sends Veena writhing in place on the bed.

My hands are not idle, slipping behind her. Stroking along her spine, down to where her wings form from it. She is especially sensitive there, Veena squealing, her back arching so that her breast pushes more insistently against my lips. I lay between her spread thighs, comfortable and completely relaxed, ready and able to devote the proper time and care to the worship of her body. I'm not always able to spend as much time as I would like, not when I am aroused. The climax Veena has given me, works in her favor now, allowing me the luxury of playing with my wife's body.

Sometime before the night is through, I'll flip her onto her stomach. Spend the time stroking my tongue over the spot where her wings sprout out of her skin. But for now, I'll enjoy the response I wring out of her, the gasps and squeals Veena makes as I continue to suck without mercy on her nipple. I'll even use my teeth, biting down gentle enough but making her spasm and scream in response.

Sometimes I let her nipple fall free of my lips, but I don't leave it alone for long. Instead I just lick, dragging my tongue slowly and purposefully over the tips of her breasts. Wetting the skin there thoroughly, then blowing my warm breath over it. Watching with amusement as her skin reacts, goose bumps spreading over her. And then I start it all over again, spending equal amount of time and care on her other breast, so that neither nipple is neglected for long.

My wife is practically having a fit by this point, shaking so badly. Making low, desperate keening sounds, the look in her eyes frustrated. She knows I have not yet recovered from my climax. Knows that until I do, I will continue to relentlessly tease her. She's hopelessly aroused, desperate for my dick, but having to settle for my fingers. They slide in easy enough, Veena already so wet for me. She'll be absolutely soaked by the time I am through, the thought as cocky as it is proud that I know how to arouse my wife's body so.

Two fingers inside her, but she'll take four before I am through. It's all part of the preparation to ready her for a cock of my size, my fingers working to stretch her aroused flesh so that I don't hurt her later. My fingers rub and twist, and Veena shrieks. I feel the convulsion, feel her passage start to constrict as she comes. Her wings which had been held so tight against her back, unfold, spreading out to their full length as she loses control of her body for one brief moment.

Veena's expression is dazed, her chest heaving as though she has run a mile. I think she can't even see me, so lost to pleasure is she. I won't give her time to recover, adding another finger. Sliding down her body, so that I can kiss between her legs. Her wings stay spread, fluttering uncertainly. There is tension to them and to her, Veena crying out my name as I began to lick and tease her clit.

"Grayskull!"

I am determined, using my whole tongue to wash over her. Her juices continue to gush out, and it's the sweetest drink I have ever had the privilege to drink. I could and have in the past gotten intoxicated off the taste of her arousal. Off the desire we both share.

It's not that long before Veena comes a second time, her body squeezing tight in an effort to not let go of my fingers. She makes a whine of protest when I pull them out of her, and only calms when I slide my dick inside her with one thrust.

"The Gods be damned!" I blasphemy with a shout. She is still coming, her body rippling around my dick. I can only stay still and try to endure this feeling, try to ride out her latest climax. I'm nearly driven insane by the time I can move, and I'm not as gentle as I should be. I grip Veena by the hips, holding her in place, pinning her down against the bed so that I control her movements and mine. All she can do is lay there and take it, enjoy the pounding I am doing. Her breasts bounce in time to my thrusts, hard enough that I think it must hurt just a little.

"Sorry." I murmur out an apology, but I am unable to stop my harsh thrusting.

"It's okay." Veena surprises me with a reassurance, offering a tremulous smile my way. "It feels good."

It does indeed, my eyes closing. Only to snap open a second later as I remember how badly I want to remember the look on her face. It's a look, a memory I will treasure, carrying me through my upcoming quest. But I don't want to think about what happens come the morning, don't want to remember that tonight will most likely be the last time I ever make love to my beautiful wife.

And still shadows darken my eyes, Veena shifting, arms extending towards me so she can brush back my bangs. "What's wrong?" She asks softly, ever concerned for my well being. I don't answer her, instead kissing her. Growling out an expression of my heart felt feelings for her.

"I love you so damn much." I shake my head, wanting her to understand and thinking she never will completely. I love her so much that I am willing to die for her, to die to secure her future. But that knowledge would only distress her, and bring back the pain that lurks ever near, bring it back to her eyes. "Veena..."

"Shhh Grayskull." She whispers. "There is no more need for words. It is enough to know you love me. And to know I return that love to you."

"Not enough!" I growl, but it is lost to the crook of her shoulder. A shudder goes through me, my second climax of the night bursting out of me. Veena moans, pleased. I'm a mixture of regret and bliss, knowing there is so much more I want to tell her, my heart swelling with love as my seed stains her insides. If I'm lucky, if I'm blessed, a baby will have been conceived. But I won't be satisfied until I even out the odds in my favor. Before this night is through, I will make love to my wife again. I'll love her to the point of collapse, till I have no more seed left to give. I'll probably die without ever knowing if my attempts this night were successful, but I will be damned if I leave her without knowing I tried my best.

The End...

I had a little bit of a struggle for the end. I wasn't sure what kind of line to end it on. Hope I made the right decision.

It's funny how ideas differ from the initial ones. When I first wanted to write a Veena Grayskull story, I was trying to remember the episode. I had a vague memory, and from it decided the idea would be about how Veena would have a premonition that Grayskull would die in the upcoming battle with the Horde. And that would spur her on to want to get pregnant by him, to have a piece of him always should she lose him to death. That was BEFORE I watched the episode, The Power of Grayskull. I saw that Veena and Grayskull both had an idea he might die, though it was the oracle of Silesza (Which I have no idea how to spell...) who later confirmed to Grayskull he would not survive the battle with Hordack. So to make the idea more accurate to the cannon of the episode, I made it that Grayskull was the one secretly plotting to get Veena pregnant! I of course changed some things, since in the cartoon he seemed to leave right away to search out the oracle. I also figure Veena had to have been pregnant by him, cause the ep said Grayskull is Adam's ancestor. So either Veena was pregnant by the time of Grayskull's death, or Grayskull had a bastard with some wench that wasn't Veena! :O

This is an older fic of mine, probably written in 2011, or 2012...

-Michelle


End file.
